I Can Dream, Can't I?
by sweetandlovely
Summary: A one-shot story dedicated to our favourite subject; Charlie and Joey.


I Can Dream, Can't I?

_**As we eye the blue horizon's bend, earth and sky appear to meet and end. But it's merely an illusion, like your heart and mine, there is no sweet conclusion.**_

_**Irving Kahal **_

Charlie Buckton leaned back in her desk chair; stretching out her arms and legs, taking a deep breath before slowly exhaling. She looked over at the Sergeant; he sat confidently at his desk, feet up, talking on the telephone to a superior officer in the city, promising 'his' team would deliver the goods and advising that his superior should have every confidence in 'Sergeant Angelo Rosetta' because he knew his patch inside, out and backwards. The 'patch' which had once been Charlie's.

She watched his lips as they moved; curling into an appropriate smile here and a shocked expression there, as his superior regaled some tale of the unexpected. Sergeant Rosetta's mouth had now opened a little, getting wider and wider until he burst out laughing, causing Charlie to jump.

Irritated by his manner, she rolled her eyes, then, checked her watch. She wondered if she might escape before Angelo noticed her disappearance. She quietly opened her draw and placed some files in it; taking care to lock up and pocket the key afterwards. She glanced once more at Angelo, stood up and taking hold of her mobile phone and bag, started to inch towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Angelo hissed, holding his hand over the mouth piece of the phone.

"Home!" Charlie mouthed back, giving him a little wave.

She quickly closed the office door, just in case the sergeant was of a mind to call her back.

* * *

Yabbie Creek was busy. Shoppers began to leave for home and office workers rushed to catch buses or sit in traffic, as the rush-hour commenced.

Charlie quickly took out her phone; calling up a number and waited for them to answer.

"Hey! Just on my way home. See you in fifteen."

She smiled as she finished the call and then, turned off the phone altogether. She hastened over to her car, opening the door and was about to start the engine when an over familiar voice called her name. With a sigh, she wound down the window and watched as Angelo approached.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" He wanted to know.

"I told you; home!"

"Well, what about us?"

"Us? I wasn't aware we had a date tonight."

"Okay, I know we hadn't exactly planned anything, but well..." He said, bending over and pushing his head through the window. "Something could be arranged."

Charlie avoided his mouth as he tried to reach her lips.

"I'm sorry, Ang'; not tonight."

"Why?" He asked; looking like a little boy whose teddy had been confiscated.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I don't feel like doing anything!" She said, starting the car's engine.

"Well, maybe I could come round to yours; bring a takeaway; a bottle of wine and maybe things might develop!" He suggested, suggestively; raising his eyebrows once or twice.

Charlie stared anxiously ahead; yet again, trying to find a feasible excuse not to see Angelo Rosetta, but failing. She turned back to face him and was about to refuse the proposal, when his telephone rang. He checked the caller id and smiled.

"Oops! Better take this. See you in an hour beautiful! Get your prettiest pretty on!" He laughed and started to head back to the station.

Charlie watched as she strode away. She was very lucky really; Angelo was a fine looking fellow with good prospects. She could do a lot worse than him. But a chilly shiver ran up her spine and her heart died again as she realised that nobody could ever take 'her' place.

* * *

_**I can see no matter how near you'll be, you'll never belong to me, but I can dream, can't I?**_

Charlie drove into Summer Bay and passing the wharf, pulled up for a few moments; watching the fisherman tidying up their trawlers, making ready for the next voyage out to sea. She smiled as a group of merry fisherman laughed their way up the slope, heading into town for a few drinks. Suddenly, she saw 'her'... the slim, attractive, dark haired girl in the cargo's walking along, not far behind. The girl looked up and saw Charlie waiting in the car. Her face lit up and she waved; her pace increasing as she hurried to meet her girlfriend.

Charlie jumped out of the car and ran to greet her.

"Hey you! Had a good day, sweetheart?" She cried as their hands met.

"Hey Charlie. Not bad. But I stink!"

"Yeah, you are a bit ripe. How about a shower and then something to eat at The Diner tonight?"

"Sounds awesome!"

"Joey?"

"A-ha."

"I have a surprise for you!" Charlie announced, excitedly.

Joey frowned.

"And what might that be, pray?"

Charlie dug deep into her uniform trousers pocket and produced a pretty blue shell.

"Wow! That's gorgeous!" Joey cried, taking the delicate fossil from Charlie's fingers. "Where did you find it?"

"Down at the south end of the beach. I was running there this morning, and I fell over it!" Charlie grinned.

"You fell over this?" Joey asked, looking puzzled as she held up the delicate shell.

"Yeah, I wasn't concentrating and I lost my footing. I was thinking about you!" Charlie smirked. "I found myself face down and the first thing I laid eyes on was this little chap! Looks pretty rare to me!"

"How did you know it was rare?" Joey asked incredulously.

Charlie swallowed.

"I didn't! I was just bluffing! Is it?"

"Yeah, it certainly is. Do you know just how wonderful you are?"

"No, but I dare say you 'shell' tell me!"

"Charlie!" Joey grinned, discreetly placing her lips on Charlie's cheek. "You officially say the daftest things! Apart from that, I was actually talking to the shell!"

Charlie chuckled and dragged Joey to the car. The girls jumped inside, giggling and Charlie drove off in the direction of the lighthouse.

"What are we doing up here?" Joey asked as Charlie pulled up in a quiet spot. "I thought we were going back to yours, so I could get a shower."

"All in good time!"

"Why not now?" Joey asked with a frown.

"Because I want to hold and kiss you without the whole of the bay goggling at us!" Charlie said, pulling her girlfriend closer.

"Ouch! Mind that gear stick!" Joey gasped; grabbing her ribs.

"Sorry sweetheart! Do you want me to kiss it better?" Charlie asked, seductively.

"What here!" Joey squeaked.

"Why not?" Charlie suggested, pulling Joey's t-shirt up.

"Charlie, I smell horrible at the moment! At least let me have a shower first!" Joey protested.

Charlie tutted and sighed.

"Can't a girl be spontaneous anymore?"

"I was only thinking of you." Joey grinned, enjoying the feel of Charlie's fingers playing on her stomach. "Okay, since you are feeling so spontaneous..."

Joey lifted her t-shirt a little higher, enabling Charlie's lips to brush the red mark which the gear stick had left.

"See, that wasn't so painful, was it?" Charlie asked in a low, husky voice.

"No." Joey breathed. "It was pretty spectacular actually."

Charlie smiled and their lips met in a searing kiss.

A hoot of laughter jolted Charlie from her reminiscing. She sighed and her heart wept for the girl who was no longer in her life; whose arms no longer held her and whose lips no longer kissed her. As always, the tears rushed into her eyes and her heart broke all over again at the realisation that Joey, was now, just a dream.

* * *

"I thought you said you'd only be fifteen minutes?" Ruby scolded as Charlie walked through the door. "Now the pizza is baked to a frazzle!"

"Sorry sweetheart, I got delayed." Charlie explained sadly to her sister.

Ruby sighed and glanced up as Charlie took off her utility belt and gently placed it on the kitchen table. Ruby had seen this look so many times before.

"Are you seeing Angelo tonight?" She asked, noticing the red-rimmed eyes as Charlie looked up.

"I suppose." She murmured absently.

"You don't have to, Charlie! You almost make him sound like a chore!"

"Well, he is in a way."

Ruby giggled.

"I hope you haven't told him that!"

Charlie smiled sadly and sighed again.

"It might be easier if I did!"

"Joey?"

Charlie nodded.

"Joey."

"Charlie, Joey's gone! You have to face facts! She isn't coming back!"

"I know! I know!" Charlie said, tearfully. "But I can dream, can't I?"

"You can dream, yes, but it doesn't do you any good! She left here over a year ago, Charlie, and you're still grieving for her. When is it going to stop?"

"If I knew that, I'd be able to fight it, wouldn't I, but she's always there, reminding me of the happiest moments of my life. Why would I want to forget them?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be unhappy for the rest of your life! You have to forget her; move on with your life! She doesn't want you Charlie; otherwise she would have come home!" Ruby explained, brutally.

"Don't you think I know that?" Charlie cried, sitting at the table and resting her face in her hands. "Don't you think I hate myself for cheating on her with Hugo Austin! Every day I remind myself just what a stupid fool I was for panicking over what Brett did and then falling for Hugo's gallant charms!"

Ruby closed her eyes for a few moments. She opened them and put her arms around her distraught sister.

"I'm sorry sis. I didn't mean to upset you. I just want you to be happy again."

"I can't, not without her."

Ruby took a deep breath. Suddenly, something caught her eye outside.

"Well, I think you'd better make the effort to look cheerful; Angelo's here!"

Charlie gave a sigh and looked up as her 'boyfriend' pulled a silly face through the kitchen window.

* * *

_**Can't I pretend that I'm locked in the bend of your embrace? For dreams are just like wine, and I am drunk with mine.**_

Charlie watched as Angelo poured the ruby claret into a wine glass. He picked it up and sniffed it appreciatively. Taking a sip, he swilled the liquid around on his tongue and at last, threw his head back and swallowed it down; finishing with a slap of his lips.

Charlie cringed. How much longer would she have to put up with Angelo's pompous, affected ways? She watched as he placed the glass back on the table, picked up the claret bottle and poured out a glass for Charlie.

"Superb!" He murmured in a self-satisfied tone as he handed it over. "Am I a good judge of wine, or am I a good judge of wine?"

"Give me the bottle!" Joey giggled as she crawled along the floor on all fours.

"You want it; you fight for it like a man!"

"But I'm not a man!" Joey said, checking herself.

Charlie giggled.

"I'm glad you're not!"

"Are you gonna give it to me?" Joey asked holding out her hand.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what I get in exchange!" Charlie grinned wickedly.

"I'm striking no bargains, Charlie, coz you always welsh on them!"

"I so do not!" Charlie said in mock horror.

"You so do." Joey grinned and brushed her lips against Charlie's.

"You won't get around me that way!" Charlie laughed.

Joey sat back on her haunches and pouted.

"You mean to say you wouldn't give me your last glass of wine?"

Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but paused. She looked at the small amount of wine left in the third bottle of white wine they had consumed that evening.

"But this is good stuff!"

"So, I come second to a silly old glass of wine, do I?" Joey asked; her eyes widening.

Charlie emptied the last few dregs into her own glass and lifted it to her lips. She paused for a moment, glancing at Joey and placed the glass before her.

"There. I would give you my last breath if you wanted it."

Joey blinked; they were both very drunk, but Charlie's words offered such sincerity that Joey could have wept.

"No, let's share it." Joey suggested gently.

Charlie smiled. She held the glass for Joey as she sipped the amber nectar and then placing her lips in just the same place, also drank.

"I'm very drunk, Charlie and I'm beginning to feel a little dizzy, but I want to tell you just how much... how much I love..."

Joey slumped forward; the remaining contents of the glass spilling as Charlie tried to support her girlfriend.

"Oh Joey!" Charlie tutted as she felt the cold liquid soaking through her blouse.

She got to her knees and tried to lift Joey up, but Joey's dead-weight was more than she could cope with in her drunken state. Suddenly she smiled as inspiration provided her with an idea. She gently laid Joey's head onto the floor and stumbled to the bedroom, collecting a sheet and two pillows. She staggered back to the lounge and was horrified to find Joey's body missing!

"Joey!" Charlie cried in alarm but immediately 'shushed' herself.

"Was it me you wanted?"

Charlie jumped in fright as Joey grabbed her from behind.

"You rat-bag! You made me jump!"

"I wanted to see if offering me your last glass of wine was a fluke or not, and if you were about to sneak off to bed and leave me here in a drunken stupor!"

"As if!" Charlie said, trying to sound affronted. "Did I pass the test?" She asked, indicating to the sheet and two pillow cases.

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if you were going to sleep on this hard floor with me, as well!"

"I'd sleep with you anywhere!" Charlie grinned.

"You know, even when you're drunk, you slur the nicest things!" Joey said, taking her girlfriend into her arms and holding her close. "I'm sorry about the wine on your blouse. I'll go and hand-wash it for you."

"Don't give it another thought." Charlie said, unbuttoning the garment and carelessly flinging it to one side.

"So what do you think of it?"

Charlie jumped in surprise as Angelo nudged her hard in the ribs; the claret spilling down her white blouse.

"Oh shit!"

"Clumsy!" Angelo said, moving to ensure the red liquid didn't touch his clothes.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Wasn't my fault! You should have been paying attention to what I was saying!"

* * *

_**I'm aware, my heart is a sad affair, there's much disillusion there, but I can dream, can't I?**_

The letter box rattled as the Postman poked three envelopes through the narrow gap. Charlie was on the way to her bedroom from the kitchen. She chewed on the remains of a slice of toast and held a mug of coffee in the other hand. As she walked past the door, she glanced down at the mail and her heart thumped as she recognised the hand writing on the front of one of the letters. She stopped in her tracks and for a moment, stared down at the blue envelope.

She picked up the mail and divided it up between the members of the household then, quickly excusing herself, walked to her bedroom. Sitting down on the bed, she hastily slit open the envelope and liberated the letter inside. As she took the pretty paper out, red rose petals fell about her lap and onto the unmade bed covers. Charlie smiled, picking one up and smelling it; its rosy fragrance still distinguishable. She unfolded the letter and emptied out the remainder of the petals which fluttered gently to the floor. She picked them up and carefully rested them on the bedside cabinet. Laying full stretch on the bed, she started to read the contents of the letter.

_To my lovely Charlie,_

_Here we are in yet another port. It's a quaint little town with just the one hotel. We are staying here overnight and leave first thing in the morning, which is probably just as well. The boys went a little wild after having drunk far too much this evening, and Mrs. Holden, the proprietor, wasn't best pleased when they started to dance around the lounge, half naked, wearing lampshades and dancing with chairs! Her regular residents ran for the hills! I kept well out of the way! Getting drunk with the woman I love is one thing, but to get drunk with six burly fishermen is another! They would have taken great delight in getting me well pissed!_

_I've been marking off the days in my diary until we are together again my love! I can't believe that a month can go so slow! Are you sure someone isn't holding back the hands of time?_

Charlie continued to read Joey's letter, smiling and giggling at its subtle humour in which Joey excelled.

_... So, when he fell overboard, I couldn't help being reminded of when you and I were out on Alf's boat, that hot Sunday, when we decided it would be a good idea to jump off the side and have a swim... neither of us having the sense to let down a rope ladder first so we might climb aboard afterwards! Oh, what love can do to two scatty girls!_

Charlie grinned fondly at the memory. The girls had met with Alf Stuart at The Surf club the evening before and as normal, Alf and Joey had fallen deep in conversation about boats and fishing. Charlie tried her best to suppress a yawn, but the tears which accompanied the silent inhalation of air, couldn't be disguised.

"Oh Charlie! We're boring you! Sorry." Joey said, surreptitiously placing her fingers on Charlie's; avoiding Alf's notice.

"It's okay!" Charlie was anxious to affirm. "Anyway, I'm just popping to the ladies." She said, rising from the stool and heading for the door marked with a picture of a little girl. "So you two can talk 'fish' until you're blue in the face!"

"Hey! Why don't you and Charlie take out the boat tomorrow?" Alf suddenly suggested. "I'd like to get a second opinion about that new rotary cable system I've just had installed."

"Really? That would be wonderful!" Joey cried happily; more at the prospect of a day out on the boat with Charlie rather than Alf's new bit of boat kit!

"Well, there's many that I wouldn't let loose on her, but you're different, young Joey. Feel free to fish if you'd like!"

Joey glanced up as Charlie emerged from the little girls' room and smiled.

"I can't see 'someone' being much interested in fishing to be honest, but I'm sure we'll find something to do." She said; her mind working overtime.

"Good-oh! Pop around for the keys in the morning." Alf said with a wink.

* * *

The day had started bright and beautiful. There was a little breeze in the air, just keeping the temperatures comfortable. That was until early afternoon, when it had dropped and suddenly, there seemed nowhere for the girls to remain cool.

Joey leaned her body against Charlie and sighed.

"Hell, it's hot!"

"Leaning against me won't keep you any cooler, my love!" Charlie pointed out.

"I know, but I like the feeling of being near you!" Joey grinned with her back to Charlie.

She glanced over her shoulder and Charlie met her lips with a kiss.

"I've been thinking..."

"What's about?" Charlie asked, nuzzling into Joey's neck.

"Why don't we take a swim?"

"Yeah, lovely... but who forgot to pick up the bag with the swim-wear in?"

"Okay, me... der! But I was thinking... maybe we could... just take off our clothes and..."

"You're kidding me!" Charlie cried, shifting her position.

"Well, nobody is about, and I don't mind if you want to get your kit off in front of me!" Joey winked, mischievously.

"Gee! Thanks babe! But, you see, I'm thinking you might have an ulterior motive here!"

"Me!" Joey cried, with a naughty grin. "What do you mean? Come on, Charlie! We're miles from anywhere and it would be lovely and cool in the ocean!" She said, turning and pulling a frowning Charlie into her arms. "What do you say?"

Charlie continued to frown until the corners of her lips twitched into a smile and then into a smirk.

"Okay! Race you in!" She said, jumping to her feet and pulling off her vest.

"Hey! Wait for me, cheat!" Joey cried, trying to keep up with Charlie who was now almost naked.

Joey was still struggling with her bra clasp as Charlie climbed up onto the edge of the boat and prepared to jump.

"Don't go without me, Charlie!" Joey yelled as she threw away the last of her underclothes.

She joined Charlie who held out her hand impatiently. They grinned at each other, kissed once and jumped into the cool water; screaming as the cold temperature of the ocean engulfed their heated bodies.

Bubbles and muffled sounds of the ocean's underworld filled their senses as they were drawn, down under the cool water and then, promptly forced to the surface. They found and swam to each other; holding hands and kissing; tasting the salt on each others lips.

"Its f...f...f...freezing!" Charlie cried when Joey freed her lips.

"You'll soon acclimatize. Besides that, let me warm you up!" Joey said, treading water, but still managing to roam over Charlie's body with her hands.

Charlie giggled and allowed Joey the slack she required. Very quickly, as promised, Charlie felt herself warming up as Joey's love-making intensified.

* * *

"Joey!" Charlie gurgled as the lovers had dipped under the water for the fourth time. "We'll be far more comfortable back on board the boat; at least that way, we won't drown!" She advised; rubbing the water from her nostrils.

Joey frowned.

"Well, maybe you're right! This isn't as easy as it looks!"

Charlie chuckled and both girls started to swim back to the boat.

"Charlie!" Joey yelled.

Charlie stopped swimming and trod water; looking back at her girlfriend in alarm.

"What?"

"I forgot to let down the bloody rope-ladder!"

"So?"

"So, how the heck are we going to climb up without a frigging ladder?"

"Oh for god's sake, Joey!"

"Charlie! I'm so sorry!" Joey said, starting to get panicky.

Charlie could see the distress in Joey's large eyes and pulled her over; embracing her as their bodies touched.

"It'll be fine! I hope you're good at treading water for long periods?"

Joey frowned, but tried to smile.

"Come on, let's swim around the boat and see if there's anything we can latch onto." Charlie suggested.

"There's the anchor chain and fixings!" Joey remembered.

"Well, that's something, I suppose. Okay, Captain Birdseye... after you!"

Joey began to swim around to the stern. Charlie followed closely behind. Upon reaching the chain, they clung on in hopes of finding a solution to their problem.

"There's only one thing for it! I'll just have to climb up the anchor chain." Joey announced.

"Joey! It only goes half way up the boat! How do you intend on getting up the rest of the way?" Charlie reasoned.

"Well, I might be able to get a foot hold further up and then climb up the face..."

"Don't be so daft! What if you were to fall and hurt yourself?"

"I'd only be falling into the ocean; silly!"

"I don't care! I don't want you climbing about like that!" Charlie said, getting agitated.

"Well, what else can I do? It's my fault this has happened and I need to get us out of the shit!"

"It's not your fault! And we're not in 'shit', we're in water!"

"Of course it's my fault! I'm technically in charge of this vessel!"

"And I distracted you from your work!" Charlie said, with a sigh. "Well, there's no good in either of us taking the blame. We're both in it together, if we like it or not."

Joey looked uncertain. She would never forgive herself if something was to happen to Charlie. What if they weren't found or they encountered a shark attack? They would not stand a chance.

"Hey! What's that?" Charlie asked, pointing out into the ocean.

"It's a boat!"

"Do you think we can attract their attention?" Charlie asked, hopefully.

"We can have a damned good try!" Joey grinned.

"Trouble is we have nothing to wave!"

"We could always heave ourselves out of the water and balance on the anchor-chain and wave our arms about!" Joey suggested.

"What naked?"

"We don't have any choice, Charlie! Besides, I think it might do the trick!" Joey said, glancing at her breasts.

It was Charlie's turn to look uncertain.

* * *

"Skip! Can you make out what's going on, on that boat over there?"

The skipper looked over in the direction in which the deck-hand pointed.

"Well, I'll be... Give me those binoculars over!"

The cigarette which the skipper had skillfully balanced on his lip, dropped and fell onto the deck.

"Well, I'll be..." He repeated. "Mermaids!"

"Mermaids? Like hell! It's a couple of hot babes and I think they're waving us over!"

* * *

"They're coming our way!" Charlie cried excitedly.

"They are, but we now have a problem."

"What's that?"

"We're naked!"

"And you now see this as being a problem?" Charlie asked.

"Well, a bit."

"Not so much of a problem as that big fish over there!" Charlie said nodding towards a grey fin poking out of the ocean.

"Jeepers!" Joey yelled, pulling Charlie much nearer to her. "Keep away from the water!"

"I don't have much of an option, do I?" Charlie cried.

* * *

At long last, the fishing boat came along side Alf's boat and the two smirking fishermen, regarded Charlie and Joey with interest as they tried to cover their modesty.

"I told you they were mermaids!" The skip pointed out.

"Yes, just look at their t...tails!"

"Cut the clever talk and get us out of here! There's a bloody great shark over there, giving us the glad eye!" Joey complained.

"Yeah, and he's not the only one." Charlie mumbled, noticing the lustful eyes of the fisherman.

"We need to get back into our boat!" Joey explained.

"Well, you'd better climb aboard here first; Miss. Mermaid, then we'll help you up onto your own!" The younger fisherman chuckled.

"Haven't you got a couple of blankets we can use?" Charlie pleaded.

"Well, I don't know so much! Do mermaids need blankets?" The skipper smirked, his eyes taking in as much bare flesh as they could.

"Oh, for fucks sake! Give us a blanket!" Joey yelled, losing her rag.

"Jump to it, Nigel!" The skip cried, understanding the tone of the girl with big... brown eyes.

* * *

Soon, the girls were waving to the fisherman as they climbed aboard their own vessel and threw back the unwanted blankets.

"Ooh! This one is still warm!" The younger fisherman said, holding the blanket against his stubbly cheek.

"Don't be such a perv, Nigel!" The skipper mumbled; tearing away the textile from the deck hand's fingers.

* * *

Joey gratefully put on her shorts and top.

"I shall never forget this day 'til I die!" She said, laughing.

"Me neither!" Charlie said, with a sad smile.

"You 'neither' what?" Ruby asked as she walked past her sister staring at the blue letter on the mat. "Hey! That's your writing on that envelope, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Charlie said sadly, stooping to pick it up.

The envelope was addressed to Miss. Joey Collins, but someone with a black marker pen had drawn a line through the address and scrawled the words, 'Return to Sender'.

"Yeah, it's my writing."

"Joey?" Ruby asked quietly.

Charlie nodded. She turned and gave her sister a weak smile.

"Yeah. Joey."

Ruby watched as Charlie walked slowly to her bedroom and closed the door, quietly behind her. To her knowledge, it was the fourteenth such letter which had been returned to Charlie; unopened, since Joey's departure.

* * *

Charlie walked down to the ocean; her heart once again in pieces. Every time was the same. Why did she expect Joey to forgive and forget her indiscretion?

"God damn you, Hugo Austin! God damn you Brett Collins! But I hate you, Charlie Buckton! I hate you most of all!" She screamed out at the waves.

She closed her eyes and mentally pleaded with the sea to return Joey to her unharmed. But she knew this time would be like all the others. The tide would take away her plea, but lose it somewhere far out in the deep blue waters; not giving a second thought to the lonely, desolate girl who walked the sands each day, waiting for the girl she loved to come home.

_**Can't I adore you, although we are oceans apart, I can't make you open your heart, but I can dream, can't I?**_

~THE END~


End file.
